


Wrong Number (but that's okay)

by CsillaDream



Series: In another life... [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 24/7 Pizza, Accidental Confession, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Early Mornings, Fluff, M/M, Pizza, Texting, Young Adult!Hinata, Young Adult!Kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CsillaDream/pseuds/CsillaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which, Kageyama is having a bad day that ends with getting drunk text from a stranger | Kageyama's side of the story to 'Wrong Number, Dumbass'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Number (but that's okay)

**Author's Note:**

> Yay~ its finally up! This would have been up MUCH sooner, but I got sick (actually I'm still really sick, but I'm too frustrated from being sick to care too much)

To say Kageyama Tobio was having a horrible day would be an understatement. First it was raining when he woke up, which meant by the time he had finished his trek to his afternoon class: he was soaked to the bone. And as if that wasn't the worst of it, after his class was over he received a phone call from Aoba Josai, a law firm he was hoping to get an interview for. Or possibly a job with.

“We're sorry, but we are no longer looking to fill the position you've applied for,” Despite the now sunny weather, where the hell was it _before_ , Kageyama felt like his whole world had frozen over in a thick layer of ice.

He gave a short response before hanging up, what was he going to do? He hadn't bothered sending his resume to any other company, Aoba Josai was among the top law firms in Japan. He really wanted to get in. Hopefully nothing else could wrong, but then again: he still has his part-time job tonight.

 

* * *

 

His shift began, much to his dismay, slow until Nishinoya clocked in around two, lifting the spirit of everyone currently working. Even Kageyama's, if only for a bit.

“So did you hear back from Aoba Josai, Kageyama?” Kageyama knows that his coworker means well by asking so he does his best not to bite off the short brunet's head.

Shaking his head, “I didn't get it...” he responded quietly, hoping to keep this between the two of them.

The light in Noya's eyes dimmed momentarily before he smiled brightly, “Don't worry about it, its _their_ loss then” If Noya was the best at anything, it would be cheering anyone up regardless of the cause.

There was a soft buzz from his phone, and momentarily Kageyama wondered if his roommate, Oikawa, had gotten locked out. Again. Pulling the device from his back pocket, he was piqued when he didn't recognize the number and upon deciding that nothing could make his day worse: he opened the text from the unknown number-

 _The other night you told me you liked when I told you how much I wanted you but the thing is, I don't really want you anymore. Its not a “want” feeling but more like a desire feeling, I need you. I need you here right now in my bed so I can fall asleep. I need you on those nights where all I want to do is hold someone in my arms. I need you when all I want to do is kiss you until you have to pull away for air. I need you hen all I want to do is get up and dance with somebody. I need you when_ _I’m_ _da_ _y_ _dreaming_ _about_ _how perfect your lips would feel_ _against_ _mine. I need you when its 3am and all I can think about is you…_

He swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat, whoever sent this clearly meant to send this to someone else. He glanced around frantically, of course Noya was _not_ around the moment he needed someone with… uh… experience in the relationship field.

How do you let someone know after they've poured their heart out to a complete stranger?? With no other alternative, Kageyama slowly typed one word that he hoped would give him the opportunity to explain to a complete stranger that he had texted the wrong person:

_Sorry_

He went on to type out his explaination when another text buzzed in from the same number:

_I understand, we still friends? :D_

He quickly finished the rest of his text, immediately feeling bad for the stranger the moment he hit the **send** button. This person poured their feelings into a text and accidentally sent it to the wrong person:

 _I think I should probably point out to you that you are texting the wrong number…_ _I'm not sure who you meant to text, but I'm 100% sure its not me._

When Kageyama didn't get an immediate reply/apology, he felt compelled to quickly add in a new text:

_But if I were, I would be pretty happy to receive something like that… good luck confessing_

It was partially true, sure Kageyama would be happy if he was ever confessed to but volleyball had control over almost all his thoughts throughout middle and high school. He didn't have time for couples, love, or relationships outside of his volleyball team.

A soft buzz pulled him away from his nostalgia:

_Thanks, but are you sure? I mean I did just text a perfect stranger my confession… shouldn't that mean that its not going to end well for me…?_

There was _something_ in that text that made Kageyama crack a small smile, too small for any of his coworkers to notice, before he responded with:

_Anyone who uses excuses like that shouldn't expect anything to go their way, dumb ass_

He had actually paused before adding that last word, he wasn't trying to start trouble with a total stranger but if they were really thinking that something as trivial as accidentally texting the wrong person meant they shouldn't confess. They should understand that they shouldn't expect anything to go their way…

Another soft buzz pulled him from his thoughts:

_You're probably right… I guess its time for me to confess_

Kageyama was quick to add: ' _Make sure its to the RIGHT person this time_ _'_ hoping that it will cheer the other person up enough to confess to the right person now. He went back to work, keeping his senses peeled to any motion/noise from his phone, but after fifteen minutes of silence he figured it couldn't hurt to send another text:

_So how did it go?_

Ten minutes later, Kageyama was on the road doing a delivery when he heard his phone go off. Despite his brain telling him any text could wait, he unlocked it and quickly read its contents:

_If I ever confess again, please shoot me_

His GPS beeped that his destination was just ahead so he waited until he was pulling into the driveway before he typed a quick response:

_It was that bad, huh?_

He slipped his phone into his pocket, before opening the door to his beat-up piece of crap car with the two boxes of pizza from the passenger seat. As he was heading up, he wrote up a piece of advice similar to the ones he's heard Noya give their coworkers on numerous occasions:

_If you don't mind another piece of advice from a total stranger: order a shit ton of pizza, turn off your phone, turn on a mindless tv show, and just veg out until your body physically crashes from the food coma you just put yourself in…_

It wasn't until Kageyama was standing outside the front door handing over the boxes that he felt his pocket buzz, the moment the door shut he checked the device.

_Are you drunk? Oh god, please tell me I AT LEAST accidentally texted someone who can legally drink!!_

Snorting, he headed back to his car – at least this answered the question of how old this stranger might be. Well more like Kageyama knew the stranger was at least twenty-one so he might be two years older.

_Of course, I can dumb ass!_

He laughed with each word he typed, before putting his car into drive and headed back to his job. There was probably another order ready to be delivered, he was coming up to a stop light a few streets away when his phone went off:

_You must really like that word. Dumb ass. Dumb. Ass._

A laugh tumbled out of his mouth as he mentally pictured a loud-mouth with bright hair pouting while he read the text. Just before the light changed, he quickly typed:

_Just calling them as I see them_

It wasn't too long before his phone buzzed again with a new text, the thought that he had gotten such a reaction out of the stranger had him smiling as he entered the building. Sadly he didn't lose the smile fast enough because a knowing grin spread on Noya's face, “What happened to you?”

Immediately Kageyama dropped what remained of his smile before he muttered under his breath: “Nothing...”

He brushed past the short brunet, Kageyama could still feel his coworker's grin aimed at his back. Careful he pulled his phone out of his pocket and read the new text from the stranger:

_I bet you're lying… you're probably some virgin fourteen year-old getting his kicks off me and my lame ass_

And suddenly Kageyama wasn't sure what he was doing because he had quickly typed up: ' _First, shouldn't kids_ _at_ _that age still be! And lastly, no and here's some damn proof, dumb ass!_ _'_ before swiping his finger over the camera icon and took a very quick selfie.

“Wow, who has Kageyama sending selfie?” Noya's voice made him jump, clutching his phone to his chest and despite the urge to stammer out some sort of defense. No words bubbled past his throat, but soon it wasn't necessary.

A loud shrill pulled Noya's attention away from him, long enough for Kageyama to stammer out a weak: “I-Its n-not w-what y-you th-think...”

“Don't worry about it, you're in love… probably” He called back with a chuckle before answering the telephone with a friendly 'hello Karasuno Pizzaria' before introducing himself and asking how he could help them.

Kageyama checked his phone for any new message, but there was no notification. His heart dropped, but he shook his head: maybe the stranger just fell asleep. It was four in the morning, after all.

“Hey Kageyama, got a delivery for you” Noya called from the front of the shop, waving a slip of paper in his hand.

Grabbing the slip, the raven waited for the order to be finished all the while, checking his phone for any sign that he had gotten a new text yet. A tap on his shoulder, Noya pointed over his shoulder signaling that the order was ready.

Stuffing his phone in his pocket again, Kageyama stuffed the two large boxes into the nearest carrier before heading back out to his car. Maybe the stranger had fallen asleep. An image of a sleepy loud-mouth with bright hair popped in his head, the thought made him smile again as he typed in the customer's address into his GPS.

He was pulling into an apartment complex, double-checking the address before he put his car into park. Grabbing the two boxes of pizza, Kageyama also pulled out the slip of paper he took from Noya.

He headed for the door labeled with a golden ten, shifted the boxes in his hands before knocking loudly against the wooden door. There was muffled padding on the other side of the door and a moment of silence later, the front door opened and Kageyama found himself staring down at wide brown eyes, framed with wild orange hair that stuck out in various directions. A loudmouth with bright hair, his mind joked.

Getting back to his job, “Your pizzas...” Kageyama held them out towards the short carrot-top, who reached out to grab them and upon doing so, the raven could have swore the other had whispered something under his breath. It sort of sounded like his name, but that couldn't be possible.

“That'll be 24$” Kageyama watched as the short carrot-top fished out some cash from his sweatpants before handing it over to him.

Clearing his throat, “T-thanks for everything,” the other stammered out before grabbing the pizza boxes.

“Just doing my job,” He responded as his mind wondered if he should text the stranger, asking if he fell asleep. Not that he really cared, but what if the guy was-

Kageyama had begun his trek back to his car when he heard, “No, I mean… Thanks for the advice, Kageyama!” which sliced through his thoughts about the stranger and instead had him whirling around to watch the front door shut.

His eyes immediately shot down to the slip of paper with the customer's information on it: _Hina_ _ta Shouyo._

His pocket buzzed, pulling him away from his staring contest with the piece of paper, it was a new text from the strang—Hinata:

_Sorry… I know what I just did was pretty creepy… I figured it couldn't hurt to take your advice_

Without thinking Kageyama swung around on his heels and ran back up to Hinata's front door, he knocked loudly. There was muffle padding of footsteps beyond the door that stopped and the raven could feel the hesitation coming from the carrot-top. He swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to calm his breathing, as the door slowly opened and Hinata peered out.

“H-Hi...” He greeted the moment the door opened, Kageyama stared down hoping he didn't appear as out of breath as he felt. Hinata tensed upon meeting his gaze, swallowing thickly, before repeating his earlier comment with more strength: “Hi,”

“Hi...” the raven muttered back, sudden realization that he had no idea what he was going to say to the person, who he had been texting for the past few hours, washed over him in waves.

Hinata's brown eyes darted around nervously, “Did you… want to… uh,” his hand reached up to absentmindedly rub the back of his neck. A nervous habit that Kageyama would soon realize he would have to get used to. The carrot-top met the raven's gaze momentarily before muttering, “help me eat all this pizza? I kinda order a bit too much...”


End file.
